La rose du nord
by Phebe83a
Summary: Je suis Aphrodite chevalier du poisson et voila mon histoire, mon bonheur et mon grand amour. attention yaoi et lemon.


La Rose du nord

La paix est enfin revenue, le domaine se reconstruit lentement en contre bas de mon temple. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé revenir ici, pas après ma défaite, ma mort et la guerre contre Hadès. Etrangement nous sommes tous revenus, même les moins fréquentables d'entre nous.

Tout semble comme avant, à part que les douze chevaliers d'or sont tous au sanctuaire. Je les connais peu à par le Cancer, le seul qui représente un ami pour moi. Les journées sont longues, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec mes roses, mais je m'ennuis. J'ai été cloîtré ici pendant plus de cinq ans et j'ai la nostalgie d'avant. Pas que j'ai été vraiment malheureux, mais la vie ici se cantonne aux arènes pour les entraînements, le réfectoire, et les missions en dehors. Quelques combats aussi. Masque de mort continue à venir me voir, j'aime beaucoup sa compagnie. Elle m'a d'ailleurs toujours été précieuse, c'est juste une grande amitié qui nous a aidé à surmonter l'enfermement dans le domaine. Car si le reste de la chevalerie peut se déplacer à chaque période d'alerte nous nous sommes coincé sur ce foutu escalier.

Le voila justement qui rentre chez moi. Il me fait la bise comme toujours, nous papotons un peu et il me propose de monter au dernier temple profiter des thermes. Le climat de paix nous donne plus de liberté, j'ai d'ailleurs du mal à en prendre la mesure. Je l'accompagne, aux vestiaires je me déshabille en le regardant faire de même. Il est beau dans son genre, je le sais mieux que personne et il aime le beau sexe. Assez pour être en manque pendant les temps de guerre, je regrette presque c'est moment là, et je n'oublierais jamais la première fois ou je l'ai inviter à étancher son besoin avec moi. C'est un amant tendre, doux, presque amoureux, le seul qui peut dans ses moment là me prendre pour une fille. Mes amants habituels n'ont pas le choix et je ne leur permettrais pas. Je suis resté un moment dans l'eau, mais c'est autre chose qui me fait envie. Je me rhabille, il me semble l'avoir aperçu il y a bien longtemps, je parcours les couloirs à la recherche de cette pièce.

Bien sûr prés de la bibliothèque, c'est logique, il est là poussiéreux mais débout. J'en meurs d'envie plus de cinq ans que je n'en ai pas touché, mon doigt enfonce une touche, il n'a pas l'air désaccordé. Je m'installe me demandant si je sais encore, les notes sont faciles au bout de mes doigts, heureuses aussi. Je sens ce qui passe dans le couloir, je les entends aussi reconnaissant les voix de certain gold. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, quoi ? Mon ami, j'ai donc tout oublié, il est déjà l'heure du repas, je le suis mais je suis ailleurs.

Par automatisme je m'assoit à table, mange ce que l'on me sert. Je reviens sur terre en entendant mon nom ? Oui je sais jouer du piano, je vois pas en quoi c'est un sujet de conversation. Comme le fait remarquer Shura ça fait pas partit de la formation de chevalier. Mais je n'ai rien en commun avec eux, certains se souviennent de leur apprentissage comme une épreuve, moi j'ai la nostalgie de là bas. De l'amour qu'il me portait, j'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'en Suède.

Je suis arrivé en Suède à l'age de 6ans, un homme du domaine m'avait fait quitter la Grèce sans explication et au fond ça m'importait peu. Ma vie au sanctuaire ne plaisait guère, raillé, battu, humilié par ce que je ressemblais à une fille. J'étais indésirable et encore plus que ça car j'avais un cosmos dont ils me jugeaient indigne. Quand j'ai débarqué de l'avion il neigeait et je portais des vêtements légers. Sans se soucier de moi qui grelottais, l'homme marchait vite en me lançant des regards meurtriers si je me laissais distancé. J'ai dû courir sur tout le trajet qui semblait interminable. Nous arrivâmes enfin en vue d'une habitation, mon accompagnateur se dirigea vers elle moi sur ses tallons. Il frappa et une voix grave répondit. La porte s'ouvrit, et nous entrâmes, il faisait bon dedans. Les deux adultes avaient parlé, l'inconnu avait plutôt sèchement accueilli celui avec moi et je n'avais pas encore osé lever les yeux sur lui. Heinrick il devait avoir dans 28 ans à l'époque, brun au yeux bleu, plutôt viril, fort, mais avec un sourire bien veillant.

Je grelottais toujours, la neige sur ma tenue fondait en faisant une flaque sous mes pieds.

J'étais terrifié et ses premiers mots me glacèrent.

« Viens ma jolie, tu vas attraper froid »

Quand il s'approcha de moi, mes tremblements augmentèrent. Comme je semblais figé il m'enleva mes vêtements trempés, et je me retrouvais nu devant lui. Il y eut un temps de surprise, je m'attendais à tout, des coups ou des insultes. Mais c'est une serviette douce et chaude qui m'enveloppa, je ne sais pas vraiment se qui se passa mais j'était tétanisé. Je revins à la réalité contre quelque chose de chaud, j'étais en hauteur dans ses bras. Je me suis retrouvé avec un pull qui m'arrivait aux genoux et j'ai découvert à table deux garçons de 8 et 7 ans. Yan et Pitt. Après le repas notre maître envoya les deux dans la chambre et il resta un moment sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Par reflex il m'avait emporté avec lui et je me trouvais bizarrement sur ses genoux. J'étais fatigué et j'avais froid, je dormais à moitié contre lui. Quand il se leva et me posa sur le canapé je me remit à trembloter. Il me dévisagea, sembla réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Et bien ma chérie t'as encore froids »

Aphrodite – Je suis pas une fille.

Heinrick – Oui ? c'est si important ?

Aphrodite – Je suis un garçon

Heinrick - pourquoi tu pleures, tu as encore froid ?

Aphrodite – Heu …

Heinrick - Moi j'ai envie d'une petite fille

Aphrodite – Mais je suis pas

Heinrick - J'ai déjà deux disciples tu sera ma fille, ma chérie.

Aphrodite – Votre fille…

Heinrick - Oui je suis un papa comblé d'une jolie…

Aphrodite – Aphrodite

Heinrick - D'une petite déesse

Aphrodite – Papa ?

Heinrick - La Grèce c'est des rustres vient on va dormir, jusqu'à ce que tu ais ta chambre tu partagera la mienne.

Le lendemain matin il m'a donné des vêtements qui devait être à un disciple, on avala rapidement un petit déjeuné et il a confié la maison à Yan. Le garçon nous a emmené l'autre et moi dehors et nous envoya courir pendant que lui utilisait son cosmos sur des arbres. Il faisait aussi froid que la veille, Yan se moquait de moi et Pitt courait sans me regarder. Je sais que ça dura des heures entre course et simulacres de combat ou je me retrouvais couché dans la neige. Je sais pas combien de temps, j'était trempé, glacé et j'avais mal partout. Quand je vis Heinrick arriver vers nous en colère j'ai eu peur. Il enleva sa veste la posa sur moi ce qui me rassura, je l'entendis gronder Yan, je compris pas tout mais notre maître le gifla. Puis il rappela Pitt et moi nous ordonnant de rentrer. Les garçons partirent dans leur chambre avant de prendre la salle de bain. Notre maître m'emmena dans la chambre me déshabilla devant le reste de feu de la cheminée, constata quelques bleus et m'emmaillota dans une serviette. Je pris la salle d'eau après le deux disciple, l'eau était encore chaude et je restais le temps de me réchauffer. Je sursautais quand Heinrick rentra, je me séchais vite et il me donna d'autres vêtements. Je regardais quelques instants la petite culotte rose et la robe bleu. Je fis de mon mieux pour essayer de passer ça mais je restais coincé avec les collants. J'avais jamais mis ça et heu je pense que lui non plu. Il nous fallu de longues minutes et beaucoup de ses éclats de rire pour y arriver. Mettre les bottines à lacés j' y arrivais seul pendant qu'il me passait un petit tablier. A la fin le miroir me rendit le reflet d'une fillette.

Je sortis à la suite de notre maître rejoindre les autres à la cuisine, les deux garçons prirent un des livres qu'il leur tendit et un cahier. Chacun s'installa sur une chaise et se mit au travail. Je me trouvais devant un cahier d'exercice avec ses consignes. Chaque fin de journée se mit à ressembler à ça mais je m'aperçu vite des différences d'enseignement. J'écoutais distrait les informations sur la chevalerie, mais pour moi la mythologie devait être juste un pan de ma culture. Chaque matin pendant qu'eux étaient dehors moi j'apprenais le piano et le solfège, l'histoire et les arts. Heinrick se montrait plus intransigeant avec moi qu'avec ses apprentis mais plus paternel aussi. Son premier cadeau pour sa fille, ma chambre, un soir il est venu me chercher dans le salon alors que je jouais sur mon instrument. Il m'a prit dans ses bras m'ordonnant de fermer les yeux. Quand je les ai rouverts j'étais dans une chambre de fille toute rose et blanche, une chambre de barbie. Avec des jouets, des peluches, une coiffeuse et du maquillage. C'est à se moment là je crois que je l'ai appelé papa. Cette première nuit dans ma chambre j'étais excité, le lit semblait immense et j'avais plein de chose à explorer ma maison de poupée, les livres qui promettaient mille récits, la palettes de couleur dans mon tiroir et plus encore. Mon autre grand plaisir fut quelques jours après quand je l'accompagna au village. Je marchais prés de lui, les gens nous regardaient, dans la boutique la dame me dévisagea assez pour qu'il lui réponde c'est ma fille. Moi j'étais subjugué par une fleur, Heinrick regarda la plante dans le pot.

Heinrick - Je pense pas qu'elle survive mais si tu la veux.

Aphrodite – Ho oui papa

Je courrais me jeter dans ses jambes sous le regard attendri de la dame.

Heinrick - Je prends le rosier aussi

Dame - Bien sûr, tu as de la chance ton papa t'adore.

Heinrick - Tu vas arriver à le porter ?

Aphrodite – Oui papa.

Femme - Ho j'ai aussi reçut ce carton pour vous.

Heinrick - Enfin ! Ca vous dérange pas si je l'ouvre

Non bien sûr voici des ciseaux. Mais c'est ?

Heinrick - Des robes pour Aphrodite

Femme - Quelles sont joies !!! Aussi belle que votre fille !

Heinrick - Rien n'est trop beau pour elle. Et c'est une récompense pour ses progrès en musique. Bonne journée madame

Femme - Vous allez y arriver vous êtes très chargé ? Bonne journée

Nous rentrâmes lentement j'étais sur un nuage pendant que nous parlions d'où planté mon rosier. Nous réfléchîmes longtemps avant de choisir entre la porte de la maison et l'abri à bois. En arrivant je posais triomphant ma plante à sa future place sous le rire de Heinrick. Il posa son chargement et revint avec des outils de jardin, je regardais ses gestes pendant qu'il m'expliqué comment faire. J'avais la certitude que ça deviendrait un acte familier, comme jouer de la musique. Puis il fut l'heure d'apprendre nos leçons, le repas et notre moment à nous deux. Le soir il me lissait des histoires ou nous jouions ensemble sur le piano.

Les mois et les années passaient, Papa, les deux apprentis et moi. J'avais treize ans et les regards de Yan avaient changés. Je comprenais pas vraiment. Notre vie avait peu changé à part les rosiers qui s'accumulaient devant la maison. Aucun n'était mort et ils faisaient des fleurs tout le temps. Papa disait que même les rosiers étaient sous mon charme. Depuis que nous étions plus grands il devait parfois s'absenter. Mais chaque absence était ponctuée par un présent avec un petit mot pour sa déesse.

Mais cette fois là fut différente. Durant la nuit ou plutôt la fin de soirée Yan arriva dans ma chambre, je lisais installé sous ma couette. Je me demandai pourquoi il était venu. Mais sans Heinrick je m'ennuyais. Il me dit qu'il était venu me proposer de jouer. Je le regardais surpris, jouer ? Il m'adressa un grand sourire et se jeta sur moi, je me tortillais sous l'assaut de chatouille, riant à en pleurer. Les chatouilles ralentirent mais ses mains restaient sur moi. Il était juste au dessus, et me glissa à l'oreille « je veux jouer comme les grands ». Je compris pas vraiment, il posa un bisou sur mes lèvres et je me dis qu'il avait raté sa cible. Ses mains étaient toujours sur moi sur ma peau, elles glissaient un peu au hasard sans plus me chatouiller. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sentit surpris sa langue, je comprenais pas se qu'il voulait. J'ouvrit la bouche pour protester et quand je senti sa lange dans ma bouche je tressaillis. Ses doigts s'étaient accrochés sur ma poitrine, me pinçant légèrement tandis que son autre main glissait dans ma culotte. Il se releva un instant quand il toucha mon entre jambe, je repris une bouffée d'air avant qu'il ne replonge sur moi. Sur mon torse, entre mes cuisses j'avais une sensation étrange. Je sentais aussi quelque chose de dur contre ma jambe. Le tissus de mon sous vêtement se déchira, il empoigna mon sexe, le massant de haut en bas. J'avais trop chaud, je me sentais fébrile et sans volonté. Apres un moment il arrêta et s'éloigna, j'étais hagard allongé à demi nu sur le dos. Je le vis du coin de l'œil enlever son pyjama, je ne bougeais pas, il fini d'enlever ma chemise de nuit et le bout de tissus rose encore autour d'une de mes jambe. Il retrouva sa place au dessus de moi, remit sa bouche et ses mains sur moi. Il descendit le long de mon corps son visage au dessus de mon ventre, puis plus bas. Sa langue me toucha la cuisse, son visage se calla entre elle, je tremblotais. C'était chaud, il souleva mes hanches, quelque chose d'humide glissa entre mes fesses et s'enfonça dans mon orifice. Je me tortillais, choqué et gêner de ce que je ressentais. Sa langue me fouillait, s'ouvrait un passage en moi, je gémissais, ballotant ma tête de gauche à droite essayant de retrouver mes esprits. Presque à regret je le sentis me délaisser pour me mordiller l'oreille, il s'allongea sur moi, ses mains me saisirent sous les genoux, les callant sur ses épaules. Puis elle revinrent sur moi me caressèrent les fesses, les écartant tout en les massant pendant que le bout de ses doigts revenait sur cette zone mouillée. Je sentis un doigt entré, c'était pas vraiment agréable, mais comme il bougeait j'attendais qu'il le ressorte, ce que j'accueilli avec un soupir. Quelque chose d'autre s'appuya à cet endroit, il s'appuya plus fort c'était désagréable puis ça fit mal. Je criais, essayais de bouger, de reculer pour que ça ressorte, mais j'était coincé sous sont poids plié en deux. Mes jambes et mes hanches étaient immobilisées, la position me gênait pour respirer. J'avais le souffle coupé, et je pleurais, ça faisait mal et les sanglots m'étouffaient à moitié. Il bougeait en moi ça brûlait, j'espérais toujours à chaque mouvement qu'il sorte. Quand enfin ce fut fini je pleurais presque de joie à le sentir s'en aller de là. Il laissa retomber mes jambes, plaqua encore quelques fois sa bouche sur la mienne.

Un bruit sur ma gauche me fit sursauter en même temps qu'un cosmos hostile, Heinrick nous regardait furieux. J'étouffais un sanglot alors qui attrapait Yan et le jetait hors de la chambre. J'entendit papa hurlait contre Yan j'avais peur. Il me sembla qu'une éternité avant il n'y eut plus de bruit, je tremblais sur mon lit. Mon regard tomba sur papa, j'avais peur, il toucha lentement ma joue, se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que je me serre contre lui. Sans un mot il me porta sur son lit, je restais blotti, une main caressait mes cheveux. Je l'entendis me murmurer « je suis désolé ma chérie ».

J'avais encore envie de pleurer, je comprenais pas, pas ce qui c'était passé ni pourquoi. Cette nuit là papa fit de son mieux pour m'expliquer. J'avais pas comprit pourquoi mon corps me semblait bizarre, comme mes sensations. Cette fois je commençais à savoir, il m'expliqua ce qu'était le désir, le plaisir et ce que Yan m'avait fait. Instinctivement j'avais assimilé la différence de le faire de son plein gré à deux et les raisons. Il me parla aussi d'amour, car si c'était à faire, c'était avec qui j'aimais, je lui avais dit alors c'est avec toi. Il avait ri, m'avait embrasser sur le front en me disant non. Que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait, quelqu'un qui compterait pour moi. Je ne revis jamais Yan, le lendemain il avait disparu et on ne reparla jamais de lui. Les semaines ont passées, rien n'avait changé, juste une personne en moins. Et que je découvrais le plaisir dans l'intimité de ma chambre.

J'ai la nostalgie de cette époque, nombreux se sont succédé dans mon lit depuis. Jusqu'à mon seul ami, c'est peut être lui celui pour qui j'ai des sentiments. L'amitié et la confiance c'est déjà beaucoup. Pourtant je pense toujours à lui…

Je venais de fêter mes 15 ans, une véritable roseraie jouxtait la maison, rien ne pouvait leur faire renoncer à vire et à fleurir, chaque jour de l'année ils étaient couvert de fleurs. Pitt allait fêter ses 16 ans. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour, le jour ou il voulu tuer papa. Je compris plus tard pourquoi. Il était fort, très, je ressentais son cosmos. Je ressenti le combat avant de le voir, j'était avec mes roses, je faisait un bouquet. L'aura de Pitt, je la connaissais et pour la première fois je sentis touts les sentiments que pouvaient contenir un cosmos. Je me mis à courir droit devant, vers le lieu ou je les sentais. Heinrick était un chevalier d'argent le chevalier des voiles. Mais ce que je ressentais en Pitt était différant, je vis une caisse dorée et à cet instant j'ai su. Je suivais le combat, je craignais pour Heinrick qui semblait débordé. Un moment plus tard il était à terre et j'eus la certitude que Pitt voulait le tuer. Quelque chose à cet instant c'est brisé en moi, je me suis placé entre eux. Lui riait en se vantant de se débarrasser de la fille aussi, il lança une attaque ver moi, les fleurs que je tenais volèrent pour venir joncher le sol autour de moi. J'étais à terre j'avais mal un peu partout mais rien de vraiment grave, ça sentait bon les roses, c'était si doux et entêtant aussi. Je vis Pitt chanceler, une expression de rage sur la figure. Son cosmos se concentra, papa se jeta sur moi se doutant de la force de l'attaque. Je me sentais bien contre lui, le parfum des roses, j'avais chaud, une sorte de bien être grandissait en moi. L'attaque fonça sur nous et mes roses se mirent à danser, une sorte de rideau de pétale qui nous protégea. La chaleur en moi augmentait toujours, je regardais ma main surpris de la brume dorée qui l'entourait. Papa me lâcha et je restais à regarder le drôle de phénomène. Pitt hurlait de colère, il se jeta sur moi et la boite dorée s'ouvrit, c'était chaud et doux sur moi, son attaque se brisa en le rejetant loin vers notre habitation. Je courus sans trop savoir dans cette direction et je vis… Je vis Pitt empêtré dans un de mes rosiers, il jurait, s'écorchait, essayait de s'extraire de la plante, les brindilles s'enroulaient à lui tranchant sa peau, du sang coulait. L'odeur des roses était si forte… Quand il expira les petites branches craquèrent dans un bruit sinistre suivi par celui de la chute d'un corps. Les fleurs du buisson se mirent à foncer pour atteindre le noir le plus profond alors qu'un murmure végétal parcourait la roseraie. J'avais l'impression qu'elle vivait, qu'elle faisait partie de moi, la brume dorée qui émanait de moi les enveloppait aussi. Je sentis papa derrière moi, je me retournais, je vis des lames dans son regard et il me serra dans ses bras.

Je compris un peu plus tard que j'avais tout perdu, j'étais devenus le chevalier d'or du poisson. J'avais envie de hurler de rage et d'impuissance, pourquoi moi ? Rester vivre avec papa c'est tout ce que je voulais. Heinrick a essayé de me consoler mais je ne voulais pas être chevalier, il me dit que c'était mon destin. Mon cosmos c'était éveillé pour mes rosiers, c'est ce qui les faisait vivre et fleurir. Mes fleurs faisaient partie de moi, elles étaient mon arme. Quoi de plus normal les chevaliers du poisson étaient souvent liés à la déesse Aphrodite aussi, Aphrodite comme moi. La belle déesse de l'amour. Dans un sens oui… Mais j'allais devoir retourner en Grèce, ce lieu que je détestais. J'ai passé ma dernière nuit dans les bras de papa, juste profiter de sa présence encore un peu. J'ai laissé mes robes derrière moi et je suis rentré avec mon armure. Le domaine n'avait guère changé, seulement j'étais plu un enfant.

Oui je suis un chevalier d'or, l'élite de la chevalerie, ils sont trop lâches pour venir me persécuter. Quand à ceux qui ont osé parler dans mon dos mes roses s'en sont chargées. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça, je peux tuer sans le montrer le parfum de mes fleurs est fatal. Je me suis offert les amants dont j'avais envie, j'ai profité de mon rang de privilégié et je cultive mes douces amies. Le domaine ne m'a apporté que peu de chose à part sa rencontre, lui il se fout des apparences, du bien ou du mal. Il veut juste vivre et profité de la vie. Il est devenu mon seul ami. Lui il me connaît, on se ressemble sans doute. Et on partage ce que ce lieux peu nous offrir. Il est tard et la nostalgie noie mon âme. Je ferais bien ma valise mais je ne sais quoi y mettre. Je verrais demain, pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans j'ai envie de redevenir une fille. La fille de Heinrick.

Finalement je suis partit ce matin à Athènes faire les boutiques, j'ai cherché des vêtements de femme. Je regrette de manquer de forme mais ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais ressembler à Aldébaran. Ca me fait rire, j'essaye une dernière fois les trois robes que j'ai achetées. Je range le tout dans ma valise, puis quelques autres affaires. Je vais dire au revoir à mes fleur je ne sais combien de temps je pars, mais je serais certainement obligé de revenir. Je me dirige à l'aéroport et j'embarque bientôt pour mon chez moi.

Quand j'arrive il fait jour c'est l'été mais c'est bien moins chaud que la Grèce, je choisit un hôtel, j'ai juste besoin de me changer. J'ai payé d'avance de toute façon. Je pose ma valise sur le lit, et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je prends une longue douche pour oublier le trajet et l'immobilité, mes muscles sont encore un peu engourdis. Je me sèche et sort une robe bleu ciel. Voila un peu de maquillage, un nuage de parfum, j'enfile mes chaussures et je pose un mini châle sur mes épaules. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une fille. Je range mes affaires, laisse la clé sur la porte et je m'en vais avec ma valise. La première fois ça m'avait semblait si loin, aujourd'hui la route qui mène à la maison semble si courte.

Je la vois enfin, je sens un cosmos, le sien, il n'a pas changé, ou un peu plus sombre. Prés de lui il y a des embryons de cosmo-energie. Je me dirige vers lui, il me tourne le dos, je sens quelque chose de fort, de chaud monter en moi et ma vue se trouble. Je laisse tomber mon bagage, mon dieu il n'a pas changé… Je cour me réfugier dans ses bras, je ne souviens pas de l'avoir vu sourire comme ça. Les deux gamins ont arrêté de s'entraîner et nous regarde. Après de longues minutes enlacés papa me prend par la taille et porte ma valise dans son autre main. Nous rentrons et il me guide vers mon ancienne chambre rien n'a bougé, Il pose ma valise, des roses fraîches sont sur ma coiffeuse comme avant. Je me serre une fois de plus dans ses bras j'ai envie de pleurer, Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi heureux. J'ai retrouvé mon chez moi, tous ceux que j'aime est ici.

Heinrick a failli oublier les deux enfants dehors, c'est l'heure des cours comme autre fois. Moi j'ai pris un de mes vieux livre, un conte. J'ai fait le repas comme il y a des années, après je suis retourné au piano. J'ai joué seul un moment avant qu'il ne vienne partager l'instrument. C'est si bon de jouer avec lui. Les morceaux se sont enchaînés, à la fin du troisième nos doigts se sont heurtés et nous sommes resté à nous dévisager. Je me suis approché, mes lèvres sont restées à quelque millimètres des sciène, puis se sont touchées. Timidement j'ai demandé plus, sa langue a glissé dans ma bouche, sa main dans mes cheveux. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparé, il me couvait d'un regard inquiet, les seuls mots qui me sont venus c'est

« C'est toi que j'aimes »

Nos lèvres se sont retrouvées et nous sommes resté longtemps enlacé. Je ne n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme lui. J'ai pris sa main et l'ai entraîné vers ma chambre. Nous nous somme encore embrassé, à travers le tissu je sentais son désir. Nos gestes se sont fait plus précipité, mon châle tomba sur le sol, ses mains caressaient mon dos. Je me suis retrouvé allongé sur mon lit, nos bouches collées l'une à l'autre, mon bassin frottait contre ses hanches. Ses mains remontaient ma robe pendant que ses lèvres jouaient sur ma poitrine trop plate. Sa bouche glissa sur mon ventre et les plis de mon vêtement pour venir se poser sur la dentelle de mon dessous. Je sentais sa chaleur à travers le tissu. Je gémissais sous ce plaisir, la dentelle disparut à mon grand plaisir. Sa langue effleurait mon membre, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plu, je me relevais m'attaquant à ses vêtements. Je libérais son érection, je voulais y goûter, lui rendre le plaisir qu'il me donnait mais j'étais pantelant de désir. Je gémissais plus fort, il redescendait entre mes jambes. Je me cambrais à sa rencontre, m'offrant entièrement à lui. Je crus mourir, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les chairs fragiles sous mon sexe et ce fut pire quand sa langue s'enfonça en moi, je failli jouir. Je le suppliais d'aller plus vite, de me prendre. Il s'enfonça en moi, doucement me mettant au supplice, d'un brusque coup de rein je m'empalais. Je savourais autant le plaisir que la petite gène que faisait naître son sexe en moi. Je jouis vite en le sentant en moi, le mouvement qui continuait faisait renaître mon plaisir encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en moi et me combe une deuxième fois. Je ne sais combien de temps il nous fallu pour reprendre nos esprits et que je me débarrasse de ma robe chiffonnée. J'ai fini par m'endormir heureux pelotonné dans ses bas sous le baldaquin blanc et rose.

Ici c'est chez moi, chez moi par ce qu'il est là, par ce que c'est lui qu j'aime vraiment.


End file.
